What About the Elixir?
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Sam ponders over Dean's deal and the possibility of creating a philosopher's stone to save him. But are the ancient secrets of the alchemists of old enough? Sam's POV


-1(I do not own Supernatural)

- - - - - - - - -

(I watched the episode tonight (the one with the homunculus dude) and got so excited when they began talking about alchemy and all that good stuff. I take a great interest in stuff like that. Lol. So, yeah. Needless to say that it sparked my interest and I just had to jot down a fan-fiction. Sam's POV, obviously. If you wanna learn more, Crystallinks and Wikipedia have some cool facts on alchemy and alchemists that you can check out….if ya want. Haha! Okay, enough of my ranting. Enjoi!)

- - - - - - - - -

The Philosopher's Stone. The Elixir of Life. It is the item of legends and the centerpiece of many stories. It foretells of the ability to transmute metal into gold, but most of all, the chance to live forever. Living out eternity and escaping the mysterious grasp of death. That such a mystical substance, as this stone, was said to be the art of alchemists and is the dream of man-kind, it is a wonder no one has actually gotten very far in the recreation of it. All except for one scholar and book seller from Paris. A man known only as Nicholas Flamel. And as legend has it, he is still alive, living out his days in this world, over 3 centuries after his supposed death in the year of 1418. The theory being that he, along with his wife Perenelle had consumed a liquid form of the stone, after Nicholas' success in creating it, therefore bestowing upon them immortality. There is also speculation that Flamel left behind a recipe for the Philosopher's Stone, although even with the technology we have access to today, the strange formula is still indecipherable.

And to think, the secret is right at our fingertips.

I spoke again to Dean today. I asked him what his thoughts were on this so-called "elixir of life". He seemed perturbed about it. Like he still did not know what to think. I know I've been touching on the subject a lot on how he should consider taking the stuff if we can reproduce it, but it would make everything easier. And most importantly, he wouldn't have to suffer for eternity in eternal damnation. I just want to see my brother happy. He's done so much for me and, hell, even gave his life for mine. To have to live through the majority of this year, thinking…believing that I was going to lose my big brother, and then to finally have that one ray of hope shine in my face like I was being interrogated _downtown_. I don't want to pass this up, nor do I plan to.

I look up from my laptop, away from my extensive research on alchemy and philosophers of the age, and notice that Dean is opening the alchemic book we had stolen from that psycho alchemist's house a while back. He raises an eyebrow. Probably looking over that odd recipe of making a working philosopher's stone. I have to admit though, the instructions are pretty normal at first glance. So normal in fact, that it's extremely strange. I mean, it looks like any recipe that one might find in any old cook book in your mother's kitchen cabinet. The measurements, the ingredients. No trace of black magic what-so-ever. But I have found, due to my research, that the entire base of alchemy is centered around the sciences. Not magic. It's amazing really. To come across something as unique as alchemy when you're so used to a regular day to day dose of the supernatural and magic of all kinds. And if I really have to say so, I have to admit I've become intrigued by it.

"Just like Auntie Anne's cookbook." Dean says sarcastically. I nod. It's no surprise that he thought the same thing I did. But then, another thought occurs to me. What if there is more to the _recipe _than meets the eye? What if what is written actually has some deeper meaning? It is about the legendary philosopher's stone. Everyone wanted to have access to its power. To be able to transmute a majority of metals into gold, to gain immortality. Nicholas Flamel was a scholar and a successful (although, not too well known) alchemist. He must have known that if a mass amount of people were able to acquire the secrets of this stone, it would most likely, in the long run, be a horrible disaster. That is another thing that separates the alchemists from the scientists of this day and age. The fact that, even though they were knowledgeable in the sciences, they did not discard the whole idea of religion and God. Some strayed, I do not doubt, because I have come across many accounts where there have been acts committed, such as soul transmutation and human transmutation, but that did not make it right. Human transmutation really caught my attention when I had stumbled across it on the web. It has to do with creating a living, breathing human being by using science. It brought back the memory of that alchemist we had buried alive. The same one who we stole the book from. Once human, but now nothing but the monstrous product of human transmutation. Best known as a homunculus. Although not born one, obviously, so I might be wrong in that assumption. But I am still not sure whether or not using a philosopher's stone is the same thing as attempting a human transmutation, just on a different level.

Either way this turns out, I hope that Dean will make the right choice. That _we_ will make the right choice. Who knows. Maybe we won't even have to take that road in attempting to produce a working stone. With word of Lilith holding Dean's contract…I can't say for sure. Maybe we can just kill her off and the deal with be annulled.

…One can only hope…

- - - - - - - - -

Gah! I hope that was okay. Sam was a bit OOC. Sorry about that. X.X Well, I hope you guys enjoyed non-the-less.


End file.
